


Shag

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Teeny Tiny J2 Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a thing for hair. Especially Jared's hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shag

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen's POV. It's another baby ficlet.

Jensen Ackles, let it be known, has a thing for hair. Wild, free, unkempt hair. He can do frizzy, static-y, naturally curly, permed, thick. Crystal Gale long or short hair. Doesn’t matter. He just likes it loose. Girls, women, babies. He notices, because it’s not sexual with him at all. He likes the way it looks and feels.So when he’s around Jared Padalecki aka Bigfoot aka Jay he notices his hair. Jay has beautiful hair. Especially when they’re not working and it’s not full of gel or mousse or hair spray. Especially now that they’re onto their third season of the show and he’s let it grow out even more.

The crew has taken to calling Jay, his Jay, Shaggy, after the Scooby Doo character. He admits there is a resemblance, that Jay looks good and completely shaggy. Only he means it in the British way. Jay, with hair like that, is definitely fuckable... Not that he’d ever tell him so. No, that would be crossing the line. And he should know about crossing lines. He does it every time he jerks off to the mental image of Jay in all his naked glory kissing Jensen as he runs his fingers through that hair that keeps calling his name. The image never fails…

Like now, when Jay is sitting beside him on his sofa, drunk, extremely affectionate, and slurring his words so outrageously that he has no idea what he’s saying. Something about lips and kissing, although both words have too many s’s in their pronunciations to make sense of. Jensen fights to understand. He focuses. He concentrates. He stills his mind until all he sees is Jay’s lips vocalizing. Then he finds an errant hand combing Jay’s lazy locks and realizes he’s purring. Purring! And Jay? Jay is leaning into the sensation happily even if his equilibrium is entirely off when he goes to kiss his lips and gets a mouthful of shoulder instead. Jensen doesn’t notice. Jay, determined bastard that he is, somehow finds his mouth with his fingers, then with his heat-seeking tongue.

And the rest? Well, that’ll go down in history books as the one legend never told. Jensen knows that for damn sure…


End file.
